fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tooth Fairy
- OY!C= }} }} The Tooth Fairy is a tall and attractive fairy (at least compared to the regular fairies) from Fairy World who is in charge of teeth-related wishes. She is the wife of Jorgen Von Strangle, and she is the only woman he's nice to. Character As her name says she is, she collects teeth from everywhere and anywhere and gives the former tooth bearer money or gifts depending on the quality of the tooth. Also, any wishes by godchildren that involve teeth must first go through her. Description She has light green hair and a crown with a tooth on it. She wears a white shirt with a picture of a tooth on it, and a skirt that matches the color of her hair as well as boots. She is taller than most other fairies with the exception of Jorgen Von Strangle.She is also not good with other wishes. Background The Tooth Fairy first appeared in the "Oh Yeah! Cartoons" FOP shorts, in the episode "The Zappys!". Here it is revealed that she is the most famous and popular fairy, and Wanda is jealous of her. She appears when Jorgen accidentally knocks Timmy's buck teeth out with a Zappy award, and the tooth lands underneath the pillow the Zappy award was brought on. This causes the Tooth Fairy to appear, apparently from just out of the shower as she was dressed in nothing but a towel and shower cap, and she gave Timmy a coin while she scolded Jorgen for making her appear in public without make up. She highly recognizes Timmy's buck teeth as the most valuable in the universe. Jorgen took advantage of this and tried to take Timmy's teeth out because of his love for her. She later found out and dumped Jorgen as her boyfriend, causing Jorgen to lose his muscles and confidence. Timmy captured the Tooth Fairy in hopes of restoring Jorgen to his normal self. Jorgen then tried to apologize to her and she accepted it with no regret, although she told Jorgen to start working out again, this shows she specifically likes buff people. Cosmo currently sees her as a very beautiful fairy and tried to reject her marriage until Wanda intervened before he asked. She is also shown to be very good at restoring teeth, but she is not very good with eyes. It was revealed in a later episode that she was in charge of the creation of teeth as well. She called Chip Skylark's teeth her "finest work". Gallery Baby Tooth Fairy And The Magical Baby Tooth .PNG|Baby Tooth Fairy JxTF.png|Jorgen and Tooth Fairy as a babies tooth_fairy_and_lulu_by_cookie_lovey-d3fl0nd.jpg toothfairy.png Tooth Fairy Oh Yeah! Cartoons.png jxtf__babies_by_cookie_lovey-d3isoq6.jpg the_tooth_fairy_fop_sp_style_by_fopdreamer-d4kg2s3.jpg teeth-for-two-2.jpg Tooth Fairy.png Tooth Fairy and Timmy Turner.png Tooth Fairy 2.png 2_tooth_fairies_by_cookie_lovey-d5af5hu.jpg tooth_fairy_profile_by_cookie_lovey-d4raqpw.jpg Tooth_Fairy_and_Chester_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg JxTF__Kitty_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__dress_up_6_by_cookie_lovey-d4civwf.jpg tf_in_sp_style_by_cookie_lovey-d5iw063.jpg tooth_fairy_in_manga____by_cookie_lovey-d47x0fw.jpg FOP__Dogs_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg gb_tooth_fairy_by_cookie_lovey-d4xxi27.jpg baby_tooth_fairy_by_cookie_lovey-d52033l.jpg PlayFairy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg tooth_fairies_by_cookie_lovey-d5qmwmz.jpg Tooth_Fairy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Wake_up_Mommy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg School____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg good_news_in_early_life_by_cookie_lovey-d3idm7f.jpg Good_Night_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__gender_bender_by_cookie_lovey-d4lqpeq.jpg fop__ar_by_cookie_lovey-d5nwawl.jpg cute_baby_and_sexy_mommy_by_cookie_lovey-d3hv2w7.jpg always_have_time_for_you____by_cookie_lovey-d4n0xyh.jpg chubby_tooth_fairy_by_cookie_lovey-d4rsl8x.jpg JxTF__Purple____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__fat__by_cookie_lovey-d4dogll.jpg jxtf__hang_up_by_cookie_lovey-d525c1y.jpg jxtf__dat_ass_by_cookie_lovey-d5qmk4a.jpg jxtf__magical_by_cookie_lovey-d5k35pf.jpg jxtf__teeth_by_cookie_lovey-d50tvm9.jpg jxtf__so_hungry__wolfy__by_cookie_lovey-d5gzbgz.jpg jxtf__my_dear_wife____by_cookie_lovey-d4c0d10.jpg jxtf__puppy_face_by_cookie_lovey-d5krvmu.jpg Tooth_Fairy_carry_Jorgen____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg tooth_fairy_as____miku__by_cookie_lovey-d47bap3.jpg jxtf__photo_fun_by_cookie_lovey-d4rhybx.jpg jxtf__4ever_by_cookie_lovey-d7bdg16.jpg jxtf__eyes_to_eyes_by_cookie_lovey-d7bdpsx.jpg jxtf__bridal_carry_by_cookie_lovey-d4hd0ox.jpg jxtf__tenderness_by_cookie_lovey-d3fyyox.jpg jxtf__bbw_x_bhm_by_cookie_lovey-d5qaqne.jpg jxtf__derpy_love_by_cookie_lovey-d4bt5v0.jpg Hot____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__swam_love_by_cookie_lovey-d48z1cv.jpg Hot_Christmas_Time_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Hero_and_Fairy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP__Surgery____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Cheetha_Fairy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__unchained_melody_by_cookie_lovey-d48qt9i.jpg JxTF__Snuggle_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg dance__baby__dance__by_cookie_lovey-d4skbe2.jpg bears_love_by_cookie_lovey-d3eqme4.jpg Bad_Hair_Days_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Robot_Tooth_Fairy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__trading_jobs_by_cookie_lovey-d46v39l.jpg bikini_tf_by_cookie_lovey-d57ufq7.jpg jxtf__i_got_you__babe__by_cookie_lovey-d73a26t.jpg jxtf__casablanca_by_cookie_lovey-d6jhq90.jpg fop__busy_for_diapers_by_cookie_lovey-d7hvmyj.jpg fop__before_the_dinner_by_cookie_lovey-d7hw533.jpg Tooth_Fairy_vs_Ren_Hoek_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__pin_up_by_cookie_lovey-d5izbkb.jpg jxtf__chubby_cheeks_by_cookie_lovey-d3jnmg2.jpg jxtf__a_morning_surprise_by_cookie_lovey-d73jdcz.jpg jxtf__just_smooch_by_cookie_lovey-d7a6qsx.jpg jxtf__feet_massage_by_cookie_lovey-d38xfy1.jpg JxTF__The_Birth_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Pregnant_Tooth_Fairy_by_Jose_Ramiro.jpg jxtf__medieval_by_cookie_lovey-d3j01yz.jpg JxTF__meme_Kiss____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg usa-dimsdale-fairly-oddparents-tooth-fairy.jpg Tooth_Fairy_Cute_by_DCRmx.jpg my_version_of_anti_tooth_fairy__anti_overload__by_fairysophine-d5f0k5l.jpg tooth_fairy_and_her_baby_by_cookie_lovey-d8fda6a.jpg ShinyTeeth-222.jpg The_Tooth_Fairy_by_Ashen7.jpg tooth_fairy_by_k_chan619-d8h15ht.png mlp__tooth_fairy_by_lizzytheviking-d46rcr5.png fantage_tooth_fairy_by_fairysophine-d58o7vi.png wrong_picture____by_cookie_lovey-d36vs0g.jpg tooth_fairy_and_pregnant_jorgen_by_yukari2125-d7mdakw.png rd___tooth_fairy_by_creationstudiosrd-d754gzo.png rd__tooth_fairy_2_by_creationstudiosrd-d78dwvx.png Tooth_Fairy_by_14_bis.jpg the_fairly_odd_parents___by_allycat2121-d5ad0hn.jpg Tooth_Fairy_by_kaspired.jpg Tooth_Fairy_carry_Jorgen____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jxtf__with_your_shirt____by_cookie_lovey-d4fevf3.jpg jxtf__in_pink____by_cookie_lovey-d5ca7ty.jpg jxtf__barbie_girl_by_cookie_lovey-d84xujd.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Adults Category:Strangle Family Category:Magical Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Girl Category:Fairy